


【GB】被一心想当人妻的粉切黑缠上了怎么办

by sfs2016



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfs2016/pseuds/sfs2016





	1. Chapter 1

【GB】被一心想成为人妻的粉切黑缠上了怎么办？

这是一个关于一个暗恋女主多年密谋很久最终决定使劲浑身解数勾引女主的少年小胖子的故事～

宁清回到家的时候已经是夜色最深的时候，她疲惫的脱下高跟鞋，解开了白色衬衫上的两颗纽扣，完全放松的躺在沙发里。

职场的应酬令宁清疲惫不堪，她大学毕业后的愿望本来是通过自己努力打拼出一片天地，却发现职场的业绩晋升居然是靠永无休止的应酬堆砌起来的，宁清觉得自己快被这样的生活磨灭掉所剩无几的激情了。

脸上还带着精致的妆，白色衬衫和黑色西装裤的搭配本来显得有些禁欲，但是宁清海藻一样的波浪长发又让她显得那么妩媚，她是个奇怪的结合体。

扶着隐隐作痛的头，有些不情愿的爬起身，走向浴室。

  
突然一阵猛烈的撞击声从门口传来，宁清原来摇晃的步伐此刻被吓得差点栽了个跟头。

  
她踮起脚尖，轻轻的走向大门口，不让自己发出一点声音，屏气凝神的透过猫眼朝外望去。一个穿着黑色T恤的男孩瘫倒在她家门口，宁清又仔细的观察了一下他，突然眼中充满了惊诧，她认得这个男孩！袁千明！

  
在宁清还是个小姑娘的时候，隔壁楼的那个小鬼经常跑到自己家来找自己玩，缠的她一个头两个大。

  
宁清搬家后就再没见过那个小鬼，他虽然已然长成了一个少年模样，但五官变化都不怎么大，但让宁清认出他的还是他手臂上那个一元硬币大的烫伤，是有一次少年想帮她烧水的时候被铁的热水壶烫伤的——  
一个不大不小但颇有存在感的椭圆形伤疤。

  
宁清不知道刚刚门外剧烈的撞击声是什么，而少年现在躺在外面生死未卜的样子，正当宁清犹豫着是不是该报警，少年仿佛知道她在门内看着似的，艰难的半撑起身子，用指关节敲了敲门，叩叩两声，突然让宁清惊醒过来。

p> 

  
她思量再三，还是把门给打开了一条小缝，门外的袁千明此刻正努力的想要站起来，他轻轻推了推门，虚弱的说：“姐姐，我知道这是你家，先让我进来好吗？”

  
宁清打开门，顺便伸手扶了一把少年，帮他从地上站起来，然后转身关上了门，顺便锁上了安全锁。

  
少年一脸虚弱的看向宁清，棕色有些微卷的刘海此刻被汗濡湿贴在脑门上，宁清扶他坐到沙发上，又给他倒了杯热水，随后便一言不发的看着他，似乎想听听袁千明对今晚的事有什么解释。

  
少年看明白了宁清的意思，拿着水的手都在微微颤抖，他带着哭腔才从喉咙里好不容易挤出几个字：“姐姐，我……”

  
宁清没想到等了半天袁千明只冒出了这么几个字，有些愣愣的看向他，她坐到少年身边，用手轻轻拍了拍他的肩，尽量放低声音问道：“怎么了？慢慢说，我在听。”

  
他在安抚下稍稍放松了点，随后便讲起了自己的遭遇。

  
袁千明的家庭条件原本很优渥，但一切在袁千明父亲滥赌成性后改变了，他败光了祖辈留下来的家产之后就开始动了借高利贷的心思，一开始借的还不算多，勉强能还的起，只是后来越借越多，债就像滚雪球一样越滚越大，终于在某一天，压垮了这个本就不堪重负的家。

  
一开始袁千明的爷爷奶奶并不知道这件事，直到他们开始被高利贷的人追债，并被赶出那间住了数十年的祖宅，一切才被揭露开来。

  
宁清不知道在自己搬走后袁家竟然遭受了这样的巨变，她有些心疼的揽住了袁千明因伤心而颤抖的肩。

  
袁千明看着她继续说了下去，好赌的父亲早就不知道躲到哪里去了，把一堆外债扔给了一家老小，袁千明的母亲从那时起就带着他东躲西藏，爷爷奶奶暂时去了乡下的亲戚家避难。

  
好不容易劝说了母亲和爷爷奶奶一起躲到乡下，他却自己因为学业的关系不得不留在M市，母亲一开始是很不放心的，不过拗不过袁千明的一再劝说，还是离开了。

  
“姐姐，我原本以为那些放高利贷的不会找到我的学校去，没想到今天在放学的路上被他们围住……我花了好大力气才逃脱的……我已经无家可归了，那个租屋被他们发现了，学校这段时间也不能再去了……姐姐我真的不知道怎么办才好……”

袁千明说到这眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水，大而圆的眼睛里早已不再是天真，而是充满了哀求和恐惧。

  
“你怎么知道我住在这里？”宁清问出了那个从刚刚就开始困扰自己的问题。

  
袁千明有些不好意思的挠挠头“其实，你搬走之后，我一直很想你，偷偷跟阿姨打听过你现在住在哪里……今天我实在是没办法了，想到你住在这附近，就避开了那些放高利贷的，来你这里碰碰运气……”

  
宁清揉了揉他柔软的棕色卷发，她有点心疼这个比她小了好多的小鬼。

  
“去洗个澡吧，”宁清捏着有些发紧的眉心，“今晚先住我家。”

  
袁千明飞快的答应了一声，然后冲去了厕所。  


  
袁千明洗完澡出来的时候套了件宁清的大码T恤，那本来就是宁清买来当做睡衣的，洗过几次，上面还残留着洗衣粉和木制衣柜的香气。

  
“姐…姐姐…”袁千明套着那间宽松的T恤有些脸红的把卫生间门打开，“我下面…穿什么啊…”

  
宁清看他光着两条笔直修长的腿，一脸不好意思的用双手捂着重点位置，才一拍脑门想起来自己忘了给他拿内裤。

  
但是宁清一个单身女子，怎么可能会有男人穿的内裤，她头疼的在衣柜里翻找着。

  
“那个……我只有这种蕾丝款的……是全新的，你将就一下吧……”宁清有些耳热的从柜子里翻出自己前段时间在商场一时兴起买的蕾丝内裤，黑色丝绸底裤加上白色蕾丝，袁千明看着这条内裤，脑袋轰一下就炸了，他…他他他怎么可以穿姐姐的内裤？！还是这种款式的！！

  
宁清看着他为难的样子小声说道：“你要是不愿意穿……我现在出去帮你买吧……你在家等我。”说完转身便准备朝门口走去。

  
“姐姐！不用麻烦了！我穿这条就可以了！”袁千明以迅雷不及掩耳的速度从宁清手上拽走了那条底裤，又飞快的关上了浴室的门。

  
此时此刻站着的袁千明手里攥着宁清的内裤在跟自己做着心理斗争，算了！穿吧！有什么不好意思的，反正迟早我都会变成姐姐的人，这条女士内裤又算得了什么！

  
女士内裤对他来说显然是有些小了，少年特有的肉感而挺翘的屁股被堪堪包着，露出一大半来，更令袁千明感到难为情的是前面，不知道是为了性感还是女士内裤本来就比较窄，他粉色的阴茎被勒住了一部分，另外一部分包括两个圆球全都裸露在外，看起来……好变态……

  
袁千明用手捂住了脸，姐姐肯收留自己已经很好了，不能再给她添麻烦，还让她大半夜去帮自己买内裤，算了，先将就一晚，明天再自己去买吧。

  
这么想着他一咬牙拉开了浴室的门，没想到宁清就站在浴室门口，双臂交叉抱在胸前，看着门饶有兴趣的打量着他。

  
如果袁千明此刻的脸还不够红的话，那是因为他全身的血液都汇聚到了一个地方，那就是……

  
袁千明还是用手捂着裆部，一步一步缓慢而紧张的试图在不走光的情况下逃离宁清的视线。

宁清伸出一只手臂拦住了袁千明的腰，“怎么样，好穿吗？”袁千明被她吓了一跳，愣在原地僵着脖子看她。

  
“姐姐…你怎么…站在门口啊？”难道说她是特意为了等自己？袁千明腹诽道。

  
指了指自己脸上尚未卸除的妆，宁清缓声说：“我着急卸妆，化妆品停留在皮肤上时间太长我很不舒服。”说完便悠悠的朝厕所里走，准备关门时她探出头对还站在原地的袁千明说：“你先在沙发上坐会儿，我等下洗澡帮你收拾床铺。”现在是夏天，宁清并不担心袁千明一个大小伙子穿这么少会受凉。

  
  
洗完澡出来的时候宁清发现袁千明正端端正正的坐在沙发上，两手紧紧捏成拳头放在膝盖上。

  
像个小学生，宁清的心里突然冒出了这样一个想法。

  
她笑了笑，然后转身往客房走去，她得收拾出个房间让他先睡一晚上再说。

  
宁清收拾的功夫袁千明已经一步一步挪到了客房的门口，他还是有些羞耻的捂着裆部，脸红的看着宁清道：“姐姐，不用这么麻烦，随便收拾一下能躺人就好了。”

“你哪边都回不去了吧，要在我家暂住几天还是给你收拾的舒服一点吧，没事正好我今天搞定了个难缠的客户，领导让我明天休息。”宁清一边铺着床铺，一边笑笑的对袁千明解释。

  


> 夜里袁千明躺在宁清收拾好的床铺上，一切都很安静，枕头上有洗衣液的香味，让他觉得安心又有一种家的味道。

  
只剩下空调的灯还明明灭灭的，意识渐渐模糊……不过总算住进姐姐家了，真好啊…摸着身下那个已经逐渐硬挺的器官，袁千明忍不住轻轻的闷哼了一声。 

从刚刚开始它就没有安分过，光是想着穿着姐姐的内裤就忍不住勃起了。把阴茎朝下掰了掰又蜷起腿夹住自己，这样简单的自我安慰已经令他有点忘乎所以………

袁千明并不是那种纤瘦的少年，相反，因为从小到大的养尊处优，他的体型甚至有点可以用丰满来形容，不胖，但胸部却鼓鼓胀胀，就连臀部和大腿根也是圆润丰盈的，混着少年特有的运动紧致感，总有一种欲望蓬勃的感觉。

大腿根的嫩肉包着勃起的阴茎只能带来些微的快感，可仅仅是这一点点也令他觉得刺激，这是一种难以言喻的快感，T恤的布料也随着他的动作不时地摩擦着两个嫩嫩的乳尖，本就敏感的身体变得更加敏感起来，袁千明的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重，他总觉得还不够。

如果能被宁清拽着两个乳尖自慰的话，自己一定会疯掉吧，这么想着，阴茎不禁更硬了，甚至从顶端的小孔里不断流出爱液，搞得袁千明的大腿根也湿漉漉的。他有些控制不住的加快了动作，嘴里的喘息声越来越大……

“啪嗒”灯亮了。你在……做什么呀？宁清好听的声音此时听起来却格外的邪恶，袁千明腿里还夹着勃起的阴茎，他愣愣的抬起头，僵硬的跟宁清对视着………

那么千明弟弟最后到底会怎么样呢（滑稽）  


  
  


  



	2. 他说他很爱我？

被一心想当人妻的粉切黑缠上了怎么办？

2 他说他很爱我？

宁清站在门口，双手抱在胸口斜倚在门框上，她本来准备看看小朋友有没有盖好被子，却不成想这个“小朋友”早就不“小”了啊。

袁千明保持着夹着勃起阴茎的姿势，僵硬着脖子，几乎每转一度骨骼就会碎裂似的，他缓缓的抬起头，与宁清对视着。

他想尽量让自己的眼神看起来纯洁一些，但腿中间蓬勃的性器出卖了他，湿漉漉的爱液就这么从大腿根上滑落下来。

几乎是带着哭腔，袁千明从喉咙里挤出了两个字：“姐姐……”

  
宁清看着他这副样子倒是没恼，毕竟也是见过大风大浪的人，早就从刚刚的震惊里回过了味来。她轻轻笑了两声，朝袁千明挑眉到：“回答我刚刚的问题，你这是……在干什么呀？”

见他仍是不回答，宁清朝前走了几步，袁千明下意识想后退，夹着勃起阴茎的腿一下子就松懈了，只见那东西从他的腿中间弹了出来，非但没有因为惊吓软下去，反而充血涨得更加艳红。

“唔……嗯～”一声呻吟就这么不小心从嘴里漏了出来，在宁清的注视下，那根勃起的东西像在跟她打招呼一样，一下一下上下跳动着。

袁千明想捂住自己的嘴，但手刚放在嘴上，双眼就因宁清的动作而张大到了不可思议的程度，姐姐……姐姐她居然……握住了自己的……那个东西！

“手放下来，怎么？你该不会敢做不敢认吧？嗯？千千小、朋、友”宁清刻意加重了小朋友这三个字，如果说刚刚袁千明的脑袋里碎成了一锅浆糊的话，这下就彻底轰的一声炸成了灿烂的烟花。  


从来没被别人碰过的那个地方，此刻正被宁清握在手里，袁千明张了张嘴，缺氧似的想呼吸，但蹦出口的声音全都变成了粗重的喘息声。

袁千明的呼吸急促，似乎不能很好的控制自己，此刻只要宁清手里再有一个多余的动作，他脑袋里的那根弦就会彻底断裂，然后不管不顾的像狗一样冲她求欢。

宁清似乎很明白他的想法，她恶劣的冲袁千明勾起一个迷人的微笑，然后在袁千明的注视下，缓缓的，缓缓的向下滑动自己纤细的手指。

“啊！”几乎在同时，袁千明发出一声短促的叫声，随后，他涨红了脸，在宁清慢的几乎可以撩断他心智的动作下，抬起了挺翘肉感的臀。

“姐姐……呼……求求你……唔嗯………惩罚我吧……”这几个字已经用尽了全身力气，一波波的快感自下身不断的传遍全身，让袁千明浑身发软，他只觉得自己飘飘忽忽像在云端，又觉得不够满足，下身硬的发痛，得不到安抚令他几乎快疯掉了。

宁清用食指刮了刮顶端流出的爱液，这个动作惹的袁千明浑身发颤，他眼中氤氲起一大团雾气，眼泪似乎在下一秒就要流出来，他鼓起勇气，把手掌覆盖在宁清柔软的手上，引导着宁清用食指摩擦他的马眼。

他的马眼很敏感，被摩擦了几下身体就不受控制的抽搐起来，“姐姐……像这样摩擦，我才会……嗯……啊……尿……尿出来……”

宁清会意的用手指有一下没一下的刮着，她凑到袁千明耳边，红唇吐出热气全都喷进袁千明的耳道里：“这就是，你想要的惩罚方式吗？嗯？这样尿出来？”

袁千明一怔，耳朵在瞬间充血变得血红，他眼中噙着泪望向宁清：“姐姐……求求你，给我更多…”

宁清盯着他被情欲染红的双眼，袁千明的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，虽说他被宁清这样对待很开心，但是他从小到大唯一爱过也是唯一对她产生过想法的女人就是宁清。

被自己暗恋多年的人看到自己这副样子不仅没觉得羞耻，反而越发的兴奋起来，袁千明觉得，今晚，理智对自己来说已经变成了一种奢侈的东西，他回随着宁清的需要变成任何样子，只要她想要。

宁清目光慢慢下移，盯着袁千明的胸口，鼓胀的胸口显得很有弹性，粉色的乳尖挺立，点缀在上面，像奶油蛋糕上的红色樱桃，一切都是那么恰到好处。

可能是感受到了宁清灼热的视线，袁千明难耐的扭动了几下身体，宁清伸手在他的胸口上滑动，有一下没一下的，似乎随时会碰到那翘起的乳头，但她没有，每次都差那么一点点，袁千明有些急切的挺起胸口想去迎合她，却被宁清一把揪住了乳尖，“啊！唔唔唔！姐……哈啊姐……”袁千明身体顿时大幅度的颤抖起来，这样的对待对他来说实在是太刺激了，他几乎不能控制的就尖叫了出来。

宁清用两指捏住了他的乳头，揉捏着，又向外轻轻拉扯，她感受到袁千明的颤抖和努力不想叫出声的忍耐，突然坏心的把头凑到他的胸口，伸出舌头舔了了一下，味道还不赖，宁清这么想着，含住了袁千明的乳尖开始吮吸起来。

少年的胸部本就是有点凸起的，居然贴合着宁清的红唇，没有一丝缝隙，被她含住，袁千明的呼吸又急又乱，宁清含住的是他右边的乳头，右边的乳头则暴露在空气中，宁清的手攀上他的胸口，少年鼓胀的胸口饱满而有弹性，宁清揉捏着竟有些欲罢不能。

“姐姐……”袁千明忽然叫了宁清一声，“嗯？”宁清抬头看他，却发现少年眼中亮晶晶的看着自己，不是刚刚被情欲蒙住的样子“我爱你…”袁千明低下头来，小心翼翼的在宁清脸颊落下一吻。

回应袁千明的是宁清回吻住了他的软唇，不带情色的味道，郑重而宝贝似的，宁清吻了一下便抽离开来，“初吻归我了哦～”

看着袁千明一副：你怎么知道我是初吻的震惊表情，宁清轻声笑道：“接吻都不会，亲一下还憋气？”

前面被如何对待，都不如这一个吻来得让袁千明情欲高涨，不知道是不是因为宁清的默许还是她给了自己回应，袁千明的动作和喘息都变得大胆起来。

他把手放到自己硬挺的阴茎上，轻轻的滑动起来，有了爱液的润滑，一切都显得那么自然，“姐姐……我平时想你的时候，都会这样。”似乎觉得不太够，他把手握成圈，腰一下下的挺动起来，宁清看着他这副样子觉得自己也快要疯了，居然被他诱惑到了，想狠狠地蹂躏这个小骚货。

宁清红着眼睛看着他在继续手上的动作，声音有些喑哑的问他：“那你刚刚说怎么做的？表演给我看看。”

袁千明立刻意会了她的话，像条温顺的小狗，把粉嫩的阴茎向下掰，夹在了大腿中间，动动腿轻轻的摩擦起了夹在中间的性器。

“我用大腿……哈啊……夹住自己的……鸡鸡……然后……然后……”他把手放到两边的乳头上“然后捏住自己的两个乳头……因为……乳头很敏感……如果……哈啊…………用……用手撸的话……有一边的乳头就……呼…呼…揉不到了……会……嗯～没那么爽……”

他几乎没办法完整的说完一句话，半喘着才说完，手上的动作一直没停，似乎在故意勾引宁清似的，袁千明故意挺起胸部，用手指拨弄乳头，浑身颤抖着，动作却越来越快。

“姐姐……你帮帮我好不好……让我更爽吧……”袁千明的语气中半哀求半诱惑，大而圆的狗狗眼真诚的看着宁清，让宁清有一种他很纯洁的错觉。

宁清当然不会拒绝小狗狗的请求，捏住了袁千明的两个乳尖，引得他尖叫出声，腿部的动作更用力了，好像只有这样才会好受一点。

因为双腿夹住阴茎的关系，袁千明的两个蛋蛋从腿中间被挤在外面，可怜的一缩一缩的，宁清觉得有趣，伸出手颠了颠，仿佛在玩什么有趣的游戏一样。

“姐姐！！不可以！不可以弄那里！啊啊啊……会！会出来的！！”袁千明的动作陡然的定住了，试图让宁清停下来，宁清却没有听他的，继续坏心眼的轻轻揉着袁千明的两颗粉色圆球，他浑身抽搐着“姐姐！姐姐！啊！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！要……要……啊哈啊！！”

高潮来得又快又急，不给他一丝反应的机会，他只剩下身体条件反射的抽搐，随时射精的动作一下下抽搐着，颤抖着，他的精液喷了好几股，完全没停下来的意思，袁千明此刻发不出任何声音，他完全沉溺于高潮的快感中，双眼失焦的享受着。

自己……被姐姐………弄到射精了……这是袁千明现在脑中唯一的想法。  
“呀，你射了……但是，咱们不是刚刚开始吗？还没结束呢～”宁清的声音像恶魔的私语，灌入了袁千明的耳中。

宁清用指尖挑起喷射在袁千明胸口的精液，在他的乳头上打着转，一副没有玩尽兴的样子，邪恶的勾起了唇角…………

夜还很长，下章大概是失禁play➕表明真心


	3. 拥抱

宁清看着袁千明大口喘气的样子，勾了勾唇角，她觉得他这副样子很可爱，奶白色的肌肤都染着红晕。

袁千明微微的转了转身子，依恋的用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着宁清的身子，嘴里还发出类似呜呜咽咽小动物的声音，宁清有点好笑的拍拍他的屁股：“起来，清理一下。”

“姐姐刚刚让我射了那么多，现在浑身一点力气都没有，姐姐抱我～”耍赖皮似的伸出两条长长的胳膊，都能一把揽住宁清了，却还像小孩子一样撒娇。

“我问你，你说喜欢我，是不是真的？”宁清轻轻揉揉袁千明毛绒绒的脑袋，语气倒是好了一点。

“当然了，我可是从刚跟姐姐在一起玩的时候就喜欢上姐姐了。”袁千明用真诚的狗狗眼看着宁清，亮晶晶的，任谁也怀疑不了这样一双真诚的眼。

宁清用手轻轻拽了袁千明一下，没想到很简单的就把他拽了起来，这家伙刚刚根本就是装的，宁清在心里偷偷的冷笑了一下，看来是还有力气了，那等会儿自己可不会对他手软。

而被拉起来的袁千明此刻还不知道宁清心里的想法，又缠了上来，用绝对压倒性的身高优势抱住宁清撒着娇，活像一只离开主人很久终于又再见到的大型犬。

宁清握住他的手把他牵引到浴室，热水放下来的时候水汽氤氲着上升，为本就暧昧的空气更添了一层热度，袁千明用亮晶晶的狗狗眼直勾勾盯着宁清勾起的红唇，那唇瓣饱满润泽，吐出的每一个字都让他心动。

水很热，冲在袁千明身上，宁清垂着脑袋认真的帮他冲洗着身子，海藻一般的发有些微微汗湿贴在额角，袁千明轻轻的问宁清：“姐姐，一起洗，好吗？”

“好啊”出乎他意料之外的是宁清居然立刻答应了他的请求，她把柔软的外衫脱下，因为刚刚准备睡觉的原因，她并没有穿内衣，两团雪白的乳肉就这么跳进了袁千明眼里，他又有些不好意思的偏过头去，好不容易退下的红重又回到了脸上。

宁清倒是毫不在意，她自然的把淋浴头冲在自己身上，水流从她身上滑落下来，她有些好笑的是袁千明的反应，明明刚刚叫的那么骚，这会儿却反倒不好意思起来了。

“千千”宁清突然开口叫他，“啊？姐姐。怎么了？”袁千明突然被宁清喊了一声还以为她又什么事，立刻下意识的回答她。

“没事，我是觉得奇怪，从什么时候开始的呢，变成了一个我意料之外的大人，印象里你还一直是个小孩子。”宁清自然的表达自己的想法，全然忘记了刚刚是谁毫不留情的直接对男孩下了手。

“姐姐，我说喜欢你是真的，从第一次见到姐姐开始”袁千明有些扭捏的抬起头“姐姐你记不记得，我们俩扮家家酒，你总让我演妻子，现在长大了，我还是想当姐姐的妻子。”坚定的语气配上坚定的眼神，让宁清忍不住头疼自己曾经犯下的错。

自己把爱好强加在这个少年的身上，没想到竟然阴差阳错的打开了他不得了的开关？现在口口声声要给自己当老婆……

人总是要为自己犯下的错承担责任的，比如说现在正光着身子陪袁千明小朋友洗澡的宁清。

“千千，听我说，我的爱好可能跟你想象中的普通男女关系不一样，我……”宁清抬头看着袁千明，正准备继续往下说，却被袁千明印在她脸颊上的一个吻打断“我知道的，姐姐，姐姐是指这个吗？”袁千明背过身去，抬起挺翘肉感的屁股，抬起食指，诱惑似的指了指。

宁清脑子顿时嗡的一声，一半是被他大胆的动作惊到，另一半是因为他确实很了解自己，她承认，袁千明的这个乖顺的动作成功的勾引到了自己。

“姐姐，只要是你喜欢的，我都喜欢，因为是姐姐”仿佛怕宁清改变心意，袁千明用蛊惑人心的声音诱惑着她，同时摆出一副想对我做什么都可以的乖狗狗的样子。

宁清低沉着嗓音对他说“乖，转过去。”袁千明双手撑在墙壁上，尽量把自己的腰放低到宁清可以轻松扶到的地方，宁清轻轻笑了笑，他倒是乖。

伸手抚上少年腰的时候宁清可以听到他的呼吸突然加重了，身体颤抖起来，宁清笑了笑说：“碰你之前先帮你清洗一下，交给我吧。”

宁清帮他清理完的时候袁千明的脸已经红透了，情欲的潮红夹杂着羞耻的脸红，让他不敢看抬头与宁清对视。

“现在后悔还来得及，千千”宁清轻轻的吻了他的耳尖，在他的耳边吐着热气说出这句话。女人的气息包裹着袁千明，这句话的意思根本就是：到了这步，想后悔也来不及了。

袁千明抬起狗狗眼看着宁清，有些羞恼的说道：“姐姐，你故意的。”“千千怎么突然变聪明了？”换来的是女人更放肆的笑声。

宁清突然就这样抱住了赤裸的袁千明，她柔软的胸部压在少年宽阔的胸膛上，惹得他呼吸一滞。随后女人把头埋在他脖子里，热气尽数喷在少年脖子里。她的手指顺着他的腰部向下滑去，这个动作让他无处可逃，手指在股缝间滑动，不时碰到最敏感的那一点。

“姐……姐姐……”这句话几乎是从袁千明唇齿间挤出来的，他竭力克制呼吸，但一切努力都在宁清按住最敏感的那点时化为乌有。

宁清的手上抹了点润滑液，因为刚清理过的关系，用食指揉了几下穴口就被热情的浅浅吞了几下，宁清唇角勾起，慢慢的插了根手指进去，袁千明的呼吸突然停住了，随后是沉重的喘息声，喷在宁清后脖颈，让她觉得有点痒。

“怎么样？嗯？”宁清转动手指，做了两下抽插的动作。她任然维持着拥抱袁千明的姿势，动作却令少年腿软。

“再……姐姐……再多一点……哈……唔！”他的话还没说完宁清就又插了两根手指进去，“如你所愿，千千，不要后悔”她一点点的探索着袁千明的敏感点，当按到最致命的那点时，袁千明的动作暴露了自己，他短促的叫了一声，随后是更加强烈的喘气声。

下章玩具play


	4. 拥抱

宁清看着袁千明大口喘气的样子，勾了勾唇角，她觉得他这副样子很可爱，奶白色的肌肤都染着红晕。

袁千明微微的转了转身子，依恋的用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着宁清的身子，嘴里还发出类似呜呜咽咽小动物的声音，宁清有点好笑的拍拍他的屁股：“起来，清理一下。”

“姐姐刚刚让我射了那么多，现在浑身一点力气都没有，姐姐抱我～”耍赖皮似的伸出两条长长的胳膊，都能一把揽住宁清了，却还像小孩子一样撒娇。

“我问你，你说喜欢我，是不是真的？”宁清轻轻揉揉袁千明毛绒绒的脑袋，语气倒是好了一点。

“当然了，我可是从刚跟姐姐在一起玩的时候就喜欢上姐姐了。”袁千明用真诚的狗狗眼看着宁清，亮晶晶的，任谁也怀疑不了这样一双真诚的眼。

宁清用手轻轻拽了袁千明一下，没想到很简单的就把他拽了起来，这家伙刚刚根本就是装的，宁清在心里偷偷的冷笑了一下，看来是还有力气了，那等会儿自己可不会对他手软。

而被拉起来的袁千明此刻还不知道宁清心里的想法，又缠了上来，用绝对压倒性的身高优势抱住宁清撒着娇，活像一只离开主人很久终于又再见到的大型犬。

宁清握住他的手把他牵引到浴室，热水放下来的时候水汽氤氲着上升，为本就暧昧的空气更添了一层热度，袁千明用亮晶晶的狗狗眼直勾勾盯着宁清勾起的红唇，那唇瓣饱满润泽，吐出的每一个字都让他心动。

水很热，冲在袁千明身上，宁清垂着脑袋认真的帮他冲洗着身子，海藻一般的发有些微微汗湿贴在额角，袁千明轻轻的问宁清：“姐姐，一起洗，好吗？”

“好啊”出乎他意料之外的是宁清居然立刻答应了他的请求，她把柔软的外衫脱下，因为刚刚准备睡觉的原因，她并没有穿内衣，两团雪白的乳肉就这么跳进了袁千明眼里，他又有些不好意思的偏过头去，好不容易退下的红重又回到了脸上。

宁清倒是毫不在意，她自然的把淋浴头冲在自己身上，水流从她身上滑落下来，她有些好笑的是袁千明的反应，明明刚刚叫的那么骚，这会儿却反倒不好意思起来了。

“千千”宁清突然开口叫他，“啊？姐姐。怎么了？”袁千明突然被宁清喊了一声还以为她又什么事，立刻下意识的回答她。

“没事，我是觉得奇怪，从什么时候开始的呢，变成了一个我意料之外的大人，印象里你还一直是个小孩子。”宁清自然的表达自己的想法，全然忘记了刚刚是谁毫不留情的直接对男孩下了手。

“姐姐，我说喜欢你是真的，从第一次见到姐姐开始”袁千明有些扭捏的抬起头“姐姐你记不记得，我们俩扮家家酒，你总让我演妻子，现在长大了，我还是想当姐姐的妻子。”坚定的语气配上坚定的眼神，让宁清忍不住头疼自己曾经犯下的错。

自己把爱好强加在这个少年的身上，没想到竟然阴差阳错的打开了他不得了的开关？现在口口声声要给自己当老婆……

人总是要为自己犯下的错承担责任的，比如说现在正光着身子陪袁千明小朋友洗澡的宁清。

“千千，听我说，我的爱好可能跟你想象中的普通男女关系不一样，我……”宁清抬头看着袁千明，正准备继续往下说，却被袁千明印在她脸颊上的一个吻打断“我知道的，姐姐，姐姐是指这个吗？”袁千明背过身去，抬起挺翘肉感的屁股，抬起食指，诱惑似的指了指。

宁清脑子顿时嗡的一声，一半是被他大胆的动作惊到，另一半是因为他确实很了解自己，她承认，袁千明的这个乖顺的动作成功的勾引到了自己。

“姐姐，只要是你喜欢的，我都喜欢，因为是姐姐”仿佛怕宁清改变心意，袁千明用蛊惑人心的声音诱惑着她，同时摆出一副想对我做什么都可以的乖狗狗的样子。

宁清低沉着嗓音对他说“乖，转过去。”袁千明双手撑在墙壁上，尽量把自己的腰放低到宁清可以轻松扶到的地方，宁清轻轻笑了笑，他倒是乖。

伸手抚上少年腰的时候宁清可以听到他的呼吸突然加重了，身体颤抖起来，宁清笑了笑说：“碰你之前先帮你清洗一下，交给我吧。”

宁清帮他清理完的时候袁千明的脸已经红透了，情欲的潮红夹杂着羞耻的脸红，让他不敢看抬头与宁清对视。

“现在后悔还来得及，千千”宁清轻轻的吻了他的耳尖，在他的耳边吐着热气说出这句话。女人的气息包裹着袁千明，这句话的意思根本就是：到了这步，想后悔也来不及了。

袁千明抬起狗狗眼看着宁清，有些羞恼的说道：“姐姐，你故意的。”“千千怎么突然变聪明了？”换来的是女人更放肆的笑声。

宁清突然就这样抱住了赤裸的袁千明，她柔软的胸部压在少年宽阔的胸膛上，惹得他呼吸一滞。随后女人把头埋在他脖子里，热气尽数喷在少年脖子里。她的手指顺着他的腰部向下滑去，这个动作让他无处可逃，手指在股缝间滑动，不时碰到最敏感的那一点。

“姐……姐姐……”这句话几乎是从袁千明唇齿间挤出来的，他竭力克制呼吸，但一切努力都在宁清按住最敏感的那点时化为乌有。

宁清的手上抹了点润滑液，因为刚清理过的关系，用食指揉了几下穴口就被热情的浅浅吞了几下，宁清唇角勾起，慢慢的插了根手指进去，袁千明的呼吸突然停住了，随后是沉重的喘息声，喷在宁清后脖颈，让她觉得有点痒。

“怎么样？嗯？”宁清转动手指，做了两下抽插的动作。她任然维持着拥抱袁千明的姿势，动作却令少年腿软。

“再……姐姐……再多一点……哈……唔！”他的话还没说完宁清就又插了两根手指进去，“如你所愿，千千，不要后悔”她一点点的探索着袁千明的敏感点，当按到最致命的那点时，袁千明的动作暴露了自己，他短促的叫了一声，随后是更加强烈的喘气声。

下章玩具play


End file.
